1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display technology, and particularly to a video card and a computer using the video card.
2. Description of Related Art
Video cards include a graphics processing unit (GPU) and a number of video interfaces, such as a video graphics array (VGA) interface, a digital visual interface (DVI), and a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), connected to a display device. The video card is located inside a computer having a power supply and a processor. The video card is electrically connected to the power supply and the processor. When the video interface is connected to the display device, the video card transmits a voltage from the processor to the display device. However, the voltage is too low to power on the display device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.